What is with the chewing gum?
by dovegray
Summary: Jacob and Bella goof off at a school play to the immense displeasure of those around them.


"Do you mind?" Bella scolded softly, casting a disapproving sideways glance. Edward looked down to where his pale hand encircled her wrist. Bella was teetering on the corner of her leather seat, one foot inside the silver Volvo, the other on the concrete curb. She had intended to get out of the car, but apparently Edward was not so keen on the idea. He hadn't seemed to mind before.

_So overprotective. _Bella found herself thinking testily. _It's not as if I'm putting myself in danger by seeing my friend's play._

"Not at all do I mind. In fact I think I could hold you here forever." He smiled at the double meaning of those words. _He thinks he's so clever, _was the mental thought that accompanied Bella's eye roll. She immediately felt guilty though, because after all he was just being Edward. After a quick assessment of her features he continued. "I think you should be careful."

"Aren't I always?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. She grimaced. "All right, don't answer that. But come on, this is by no means a comfortable seating arrangement, and if I don't go now I'll miss the entire thing. Come on." His eyes changed suddenly.

"The wolf is here."

"I know." Edward sucked in air between his teeth and averted his eyes, at the same time releasing his hold on her wrist. _He's around me so much he's actually stated to take on the semblance of breathing._ Observed the slight brunette detachedly.

"Bella . . just be safe okay?"

"Yes." She responded quickly, all too aware that she show started in two minutes. _If only he slept. Then maybe he wouldn't have so much time to calculate the time and place of my ultimate doom._ "Bye!" She said with a quick kiss on his smooth marble cheek. Then she was out of the car and on the sidewalk, shutting the door behind her. She liked to think it was because she was too fast for him, but she knew better. Edward could have caught her, but he didn't. She caught one last glance of his golden eyes flashing some unknown emotion before she jogged off for the opening of the school building and into the mass of late-goers shuffling along.

She felt him before she saw him. Suddenly in the chilly auditorium it was Arizona summertime, only Arizona summers smelled of sage and red dirt, not . . werewolf. That was the only description of Jacob's scent, a smoky, faded, hot smell that surrounded her the way some colognes do, but it not in a choking way. She tilted her head, grinning as the new and improved huge version of Jacob made his way awkwardly down the tight aisle between seats. It was a comical sight to see. He stumbled over someone's purse, and was suddenly towering over Bella, an openly happy grin on his face.

"Hi Bella." He said, then swooped down for a bone-crushing hug. Her greeting came out as a squeak.

"Hi Jac—obbb!" He released her and took a seat, his knees barely fitting in the available space. "Glad to see you here." She surveyed one of her oldest friends, glad that lately he seemed to have lost the urge to court her, if it could have been called that. When he started to playfully battle her for the arm rest she smiled and played along. It was like nothing had ever changed, and she was glad. The lights began to dim and he grabbed her forearm and held it to prevent any further struggle on her part.

"No fair." She whispered.

"Totally fair." He whispered back.

"Oh sure it's not like you're three molten tons of wolf or anything."

"Actually it's four molten tons of wolf." A volley of "Shhhhhh!'s" came from down the row and Jacob clamped his lips down on a smile, his cheeks inflating with laughter until Bella started giggling herself.

"We have to contain ourselves." She choked out.

"Yeah." He snickered back. "Well, just like good old times, Bella." She pointed to the stage where the play had started.

"Pay attention." She said with mock severity. "Is ADD a side effect of being a werewolf?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess." Their attention turned briefly to the stage. Bella let out a whistle as Angela walked out, collected and confident-looking, delivering her lines with a poise the other girl could only envy.

"_How now spriit? Whither wander you?"_

A lanky boy responded.

"_Over hill over dale, through bush through briar, over park over pale, through flood through fire, I do wander everywhere. Swifter than the moon's sphere . ."_

Bella, being overly fond of Shakespeare sat riveted as the lines continued.

Jacob sighed and popped a piece of gum into his mouth. After a few chomps he pinched it between his fingers and began to pull long strings of it from between his teeth. Overpowered by the smell of sugary watermelon, Bella slowly turned her head to watch him. After a few moments she couldn't help but ask, "What are you _doing_?" He slurped a wad of gum back into his mouth and regarded her innocently.

"Nothing. Hey, what play is this anyway?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream."

"The Mummer's parade? What?"

"You know, for a wolf your hearing is terrible."

"What the heck is a Mummer's Night's Dream?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream, you dork. It's about these fairies and two human couples and there's a bunch of misunderstandings. It's pretty cool, actually."

"Oh." Silence. More gum chomping. Bella decided to tune it out.

"You know you want a piece." Jacob was waving a paper wrapped square of Bubblicious in front of her face.

"No, I really don't."

"Come on. Cummon. Cummon." An old lady sitting a few rows behind the boy was glaring at the back of his head with such concentration that Bella was surprised there wasn't smoking coming from his ebony hair.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" The woman hissed loudly.

"Fine!" Bella conceded. "I'll take the stupid gum. Not shut up before she pulls out a shot gun or something." Bella unwrapped the confection carefully under Jacob's smug gaze.

Ten minutes had passed and she could fight it no longer. She HAD to blow a bubble. Slowly, she flattenbed the gum against her front teeth and blew slowly, then popped it softly on the roof of her mouth. There, no obnoxious noise, no harm done. She did it again, and again, attention on the play. In the midst of blowing the biggest bubble yet, she squirmed as Jacob suddenly tickled her. The pink blob popped with a resounding snap. People turned around. Bella's face flushed scarlet and she slid down in her seat, fixing a scowl on Jacob.

"Do you MIND?" She demanded.

"Not at ALL." She snickered. "That was GREAT." Bella groaned.

----Not sure if I'm writing any more. Depends on readers reactions! So please comment, good bad or ugly, doesn't matter. Thanks.


End file.
